


Ice-Breaker

by Bayb



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayb/pseuds/Bayb
Summary: “Well, everyone works right? It f-fits you nice and yeah you look... beautiful.”“I look ugly.”Well, the subtleness lasted for a hot second.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 9





	Ice-Breaker

Blue eyes glided away from the patch of flowers that were just freshly placed into the glass vase, which she shouldn’t admit but she will, took nearly as long as how long it took her to do a full lap around her nearby field. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

And that was, very long.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘He’s here?’ Kagome squeaked out, scrunching her face into confusion as she whipped her head towards the clock. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘It’s 10 already!’ As soon as she let out the statement she covered her mouth as she realised that there was a high chance that he heard her confusion through the walls; probably laughing at her right now

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

She was no-where near ready, in-fact she was still dressed in her work attire that’s how un-ready she was. Work got the best of her nowadays and time to herself wasn’t even in her equation. She had her four walls up when living with her family provided by the Higurashi’s themselves. And now she moved out she was the one holding them up all by herself, she was no octopus with loads of arms she had to do this by herself now, she was a adult.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

That was until she met him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Ugh

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Kagome wasn’t the one to necessarily be the  mushy mushy  or lovey dovey type, even when it came to her family. The last date she had was with Hobo. Or Hojo, she couldn’t remember being completely honest, and that didn’t turn out as good as Sango had pushed the man out to be.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

She specifically remembered her saying to her how,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_ Hojo is extremely manly, even I was impressed! _

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_So_,  the only  acceptable  explanation for that analysis is that Sango was either drunk! 

Or...nothing else. That was it, there was no way a girl she looked up to more than she looked up to mother per say, could come up with an awful judgment of a man of so many...negative traits?

Unlikeable tendencies? Unruly behaviour?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Anyway. Dropping her head down she looked at her clothing. She had her black flared work trousers and white blouse that was untucked. Her hands were in green washing gloves, she even still had her heels on. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Yuka would honestly hit her right now. Did she forget the whole day she would not stop moaning to Yuka and how her feet killed and the requirements for her female companion’s was ridiculous- ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Oh! A topic to talk about!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Before the man decided to leave and her self-conscious was her re-bound date she darted her head in the direction of the door and realised that It would be rude to keep him waiting, and everyone works so it’s not as embarrassing as she could make it out to be.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘One minuet!’ She shouted, what if she whispered. maybe he could still hear me?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

A bang on the door again knocked her back to reality, and she took a step back and made the quick decision that his personality was just as blunt as he originally was on text.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Quickly, well trying to, remove her gloves with great difficulty she lunged herself to the door her heels making her trip  twice , she cursed and screwed her lips in frustration.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Leaning her weight onto the door handle and unlocking the latch and then the door with keys, and dropping them, she peeped her head through the gap of the door. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Hi‘ she exhaled out as she was almost certain he could tell she was throwing her heels off into a void in the corner next to her stack of forgotten dry cleaned clothes as stood up straight, not forgetting to pick up the keys along the way. There were some baby pictures of Kagome and Souta that she belittled her mother constantly for taking them,they looked like they had a mugshots.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

But, they were cute.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Opening the door fully she got a good look at his face, and for a girl who was 80% sure the man was getting his photo’s off an Instagram models feed, he was absolutely godly compared to them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He had a thick brown brow arched with a questionable smirk upon his face as his-  woah  gold eyes! They were much more impressive upfront. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘U-um, Inuyasha right?’ As much as she was trying to appear nonchalant on her face as his beauty was incomparable, her voice failed her as it trembled. Insecurity was creeping up to her as she was now convinced he probably thought he was talking to someone different, even though it was impossible since they shared pictures.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Kagome. Hey, can I come in?’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Oh, that voice. I could get used to that- 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

No!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘ Yes! Yes, of course I’m so sorry to keep you waiting it’s been a long day and- I’m blabbing now let me shut up’ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Shutting up and opening the door fully she got a good look at  her date’s attire. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He wore a black t-shirt that was peaking out from his beige jacket and some white jeans sported with some black timberlands. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Safe to say, she missed an opportunity to try look a little decent. Curse her cousins kindness to gift her flowers. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Opening the door wider for the hunk- no! For  Inuyasha  she shut it behind him watching the back of his head examine her living space, and while said man was doing so her eyes traveled to a prize! 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Two sets of little dog ears turning and twitching were perched on top of his silver locks. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Wonder how long it takes to shower that! 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Great, now she was thinking of a very naked Inuyasha ,  you’d think Miroku was rubbing off on her .  Never, god please never let that happen. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Can I get you anything to drink? Cider or....’ she trailed off waiting for an answer as-well as changing the topic of a pervert on her mind, she really needed to stop zoning out, she strutted her way towards the kitchen area.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Yeah cider, that would be...’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

As he trailed off she turned to face Inuyasha who had a look of utter lost on his face. Cute-

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

And her thoughts were completely muddled with confusion and her stupid foot got stuck in her even more stupid trousers!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Stupid uniform policy! 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

As she let out a yelp well and ready to collide with the floor, arms had wrapped themselves comfortably around her waist and brought her back on her feet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

However, she hasn’t made the connection yet that the collision her feet made with the surface of the ground was not what you should expect when you hit the ground face first, and she was in-fact safe.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Therefore, her piercing scream was resulting in a long one to that ,in Inuyasha’s perspective, lasted  too long for someone to be safely on the ground. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Kagome, stop that’ an unamused tone got her to un-scrunch her eyes as she realised that she was...fine.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Oh’ was all she could let out, but her mind

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_ How embarrassing! I can not believe I did that, you idiot! _

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

A blush coated over her face as her eyes couldn’t stay in one position as she wanted to take in all of Inuyasha’s features at once, but her eyes just couldn’t stop looking at every part of him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

His hands that moved from her waist to her shoulders squeezed them and he moved one away as one patted it. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Uh, be careful next time alright’ 

It wasn’t a question, it was him telling her. Um, who did he think he was . It was clearly his fault, he was the one trailing off mid sentence! 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_ I’ll put him in his place telling me what to do! _

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Okay, of course yes’ it was so quiet it came out almost as breath. 

_ What! Kagome you actual idiot! Why are you letting him speak to you like that! You’ve never let any other male, let alone female speak that way. _

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘I’ll get the drink now’ 

She looked at him waiting for a response but nothing came, his hand was scratching the back of his head and as much as he tried to not look at her and towards the painting behind her aligned with her face, she knew he was probably just trying not to laugh straight into her face and let her suffer in silence. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

In reality, Inuyasha couldn’t look at Kagome since the simple act of holding her waist had embarrassed him into looking at her. He didn’t want to seem like- like a pig or like that damed pervert Miroku. He was trying to help and even though she made no acknowledgement towards the act, he felt awful and couldn’t dare to look at her in face. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

As she walked away without getting the response she wanted, Inuyasha was engulfed in silence and the simple pitter of her bare feet walking around the kitchen floor.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

She was something else. Inuyasha has been on a couple dates here and there, but all the girl’s didn’t have distinctive thing’s that separated them from one another. He was pretty sure two of them both had the same name.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

But these past two months she lead him on, not the other way around and wasn’t very persistent on meeting which spiked the idea that she wasn’t after him due to his looks but, what he had to say. And Inuyasha was never good with his words, his words got him in trouble.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

From what he’d gathered about Ka-go-me ,a joke he made over text where they were a lot more confident when he’d ‘accidentally’ called her a wench, she knew what she wanted and wasn’t easily persuaded. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Like the time he insisted SHE should send the selfie of her first before he did, but she didn’t budge and waited two days before he miraculously sent one. Or when he wanted to meet up at the upcoming Christmas festival for the first time but, and I mark these words work for word, she didn’t like the idea of  fate deciding when they meet. And yes, he has drilled into her that it wasn’t  fate or anything like that, it was a simple arrangement. But, of course she refused and offered first hand for them to have a date at her house, which leaves us to the two of them awkwardly meeting. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Speaking of the devil, his ear flicked in the direction of where the women of the night was busy muttering curses to herself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘...idiot!’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

She liked being in control let’s say. And some had told her she was a pessimist, always looking out for the worst but she was just preparing herself for the worst case scenario. Surprises were not her thing ever since a young age. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

And what was happening was just not going her way! 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Filling the glass with cider to them brim of the glass, she felt tears swell up as she bit down on the teeth preventing her lips from shaking. 

Gosh! She really liked this guy, huh. She hasn’t felt like this for, well actually ever. She had relationships before, or a relationship. And it didn’t end out amazing, but this feeling suppressed all up in her was getting...what’s the word! Just...just stressful! Everything was stressful, and now she messed up with a guy she really liked!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Kagome knew exactly why she was so obeying when it came to answering him earlier, she just didn’t want to admit it.  It’s to early anyway. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Shaking her head hoping to get rid of the thoughts she took the glass and blinked twice to reduce the look of pain exasperated on her face. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Walking towards the star-struck Inuyasha who still hadn’t budged from his standing position, she pushed the cup towards his arms. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Here. I’m sorry ab-‘

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Don’t apologise’ he took the glass ‘Nothing you can help’ he downed the glass as he threw his head back and flashed his teeth at her. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Seriously though, I should change I don’t know why I’m still dressed for work’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Oh no you don’t have to’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Oh great. Bloody great. He was gonna leave, he’s gonna say how much of a klutz and uncomfortable this experience had been. That’s why he was still standing! He’ll probably help me pick out my night wear and send me off to bed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘I think  you look great’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Kagome was still staring at the man. There was no physical reaction, at all.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Unless, your uncomfortable’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘You think’ she motioned her arms upwards and down ‘this fit is great?’ It was her turn to scrunch the brows and the dry response was even more of addition. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Well, everyone works right? It f-fits you nice and yeah _you_ look...beautiful’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Her face was no longer scrunched and her features were subtle. He got a good intake of her face, her bangs were softly spread, and her eyes were a sharp blue. Her skin was perfect, to him anyway.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘I look ugly’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Well, the subtleness lasted for a hot second. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Do you see my bags? Their horrendous’ she moved out of Inuyasha’s vision and turned her focus to the mirror behind him. 

‘Do you  see  that spot? On my right cheek look, it’s so big it could be pregnant or something’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He didn’t mean to, or didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help but let out the biggest snort at her description of herself. Doubling forwards and letting out a laugh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Her eyes turned to him at the sudden ice breaker as a smile was now plastered on her face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘What’ she said smiling with a ring of suppressed laughter in her voice. Her hand on her hip waiting for him to stop. And he didn’t.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘What!’ She said louder as his laughing never decreased after she first said it. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He finally let out and straightened his back, god this women was no women.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘You really know how to ruin a moment women’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘It’s Ka-go-me!’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

______________________


End file.
